Son sourire reviendra, ses larmes disparaîtront
by Lywalia
Summary: Ils s'aimaient, mais le destin en décida autrement. Premier one shot


Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'aimer.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'oublier.

Les deux, depuis toujours, jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Depuis toujours, ils s'aimaient, sans oser se l'avouer.

Elle, n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il vienne, la délivre, lui dise enfin les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre.

Lui, n'attendait qu'une chose, être courageux, être assez fort pour lui avouer en face ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais rien. Absolument rien.

Alors, ils continuaient de se voir, de se parler, d'échanger, de rire, de se regarder. Mais jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait franchir le pas.

Depuis quelque temps, lui, avait déserté. Il était devenu traître. Il était devenu monstre. Pour tout le monde, il n'était plus rien, hormis un ennemi.

Mais pour elle, il restait son ami, son meilleur ami, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela et elle s'en fichait. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas changé, elle savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. Mais elle ignorait quoi.

Alors, suivant les ordres, elle obéissait et se préparait à la guerre. Elle se préparait à le revoir, lui. Elle se préparait à l'affronter. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, mais si ce moment devait arriver, alors elle prendrait les armes et combattrait l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

De son côté, lui, se morfondait. Que pensait sa bien aimée ? Elle devait le détester. Lui, à sa place détesterai cet homme qui se cachait, qui n'osait pas.

Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. C'était pour elle. Pour se venger. Pour la venger, enfin. Pour ne plus qu'elle pleure. Pour que chaque jour son sourire illumine son visage et que jamais les larmes ne noient à nouveau ses joues.

Alors oui, pour cette unique raison, il avait déserté, il avait tourné le dos à ses amis, il lui avait tourné le dos. Mais cela lui pesait. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de la retrouver. Chaque nuit il rêvait de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer jusqu'à l'outrance.

Mais il avait peur de la retrouver, pour la simple et bonne raison que, s'il la revoyait ce ne serait que pour une seule raison. La guerre. Celle que préparait le « maître ».

Lui, savait qu'il ne serait pas assez puissant pour le tuer. Mais il espérait au fond de lui, qu'une aide extérieure, une aide de ses anciens alliés, vienne et finisse de l'achever. Parce que oui, il le savait, il ne survivrait parce que oui, il le savait, il ne survivrait pas.

Puis, la guerre éclata.

Elle, se battait corps et âme dans un combat à la danse mortelle.

Lui, attendait patiemment le bon moment pour le surprendre et essayer de le tuer.

Son combat à elle se termina. Elle était en vie. Blessée, mais en vie. Et lui, fut simplement heureux de sentir sa pression résister. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait vaincu, qu'elle avait survécu à ce carnage.

Puis se fut le moment. Il tira son zanpakuto, essaya de se battre et de toucher son adversaire, en vain. Un coup suffit. Il chuta.

Et elle le vit. Cette poupée de chiffon tomber lentement du ciel. Elle le vit et sut que c'était lui. Alors, elle courut le rejoindre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Elle courut pendant ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité. A croire que le temps ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejoigne. Mais elle persista. Se tenant le ventre, tentant en vain de retenir le sang.

Puis elle fut là, près de lui.

Il la devina, penchée sur lui, sur son corps. Il lui sourit. Mais elle pleurait. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Alors de sa main froide, il lui caressa la joue, essuya doucement les larmes.

Elle lui prit la main, elle sentit que le froid de la mort était déjà là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, pas encore. Elle pleura de plus belle, criant son nom pour ne pas qu'il ferme les yeux.

Lui, n'entendit rien, il la vit ouvrir la bouche, lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas. Alors il sourit un peu plus, pour lui prouver que maintenant il était heureux.

C'était le moment. Il le sentait dans son cœur. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant ou jamais. Qu'il lui dise tout. Alors, il darda son regard dans le sien et dit dans un souffle les mots qui font à la fois mal, à la fois du bien :

« Je t'aime. »

Il aurait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il aurait voulu rester encore un peu. Il aurait voulu que les rêves de ses nuits se réalisent.

Elle l'entendit. Ces mots qu'elle avait tant attendus. Elle les avait voulus, mais pas dans ces conditions. Alors toujours pleurant, elle prit son visage, approcha ses lèvres charnues et doucement, délicatement, elle l'embrassa.

Il lui rendit son baiser. Son souhait venait de devenir réel. Il était heureux, il était calme.

Il emporterait avec lui, dans la mort, les douces effluves de son parfum, la délicatesse de ses lèvres.

Il était heureux.

Elle était heureuse.

Tout deux s'aimaient. Et leur amour était éternel.


End file.
